One Week
by Grace of Castiel
Summary: Summary: Castiel needs to find a mate, and he has a certain Winchester in mind. With only one week,and the help of another angel, Kat, can Cas make Dean his? Will Sam going through the same thing help? Destiel and Sabriel
1. Day One

**One Week**

So I love Supernatural and writing fanfiction and decided I'd try my luck at bringing them together.

**Summary:** Castiel needs to find a mate, and he has a certain Winchester in mind. With only one week,with the help of another angel, Kat, can Cas make Dean his? Or will she just make everything worse? |Destiel|

**Warning:** First part is a bit Voyeuristic. Castiel takes suggestions from an Angel that loves to mess with people.

I of course, do not own Supernatural.

**Chapter 1: Day One**

Dean sighed as he finally collapsed on his bed after another salt and burn. Sam had gone to get them dinner, so until then Dean decided he would take a quick breather then hop in the shower. Castiel had told the Winchesters that he would be dropping by that day, but had yet to make an appearance. After realising that he might not have as much time to himself as he thought, Dean quickly gathered his clothes and went into the small motel bathroom.

Castiel arrived as Dean began stripping off his clothes. Luckily Cas, by request of his companion kept them invisible. Just as Castiel was about to transport them by Dean's bed, his companion stopped him. She pointed to Dean who slipped his shirt off over his head to reveal a nicely tan and toned body. His hands quickly undid the button on his jeans, he pulled down the zipper and slowly started sliding the rough fabric off his hips.

Castiel looked at his companion with a questioning look. She simply pointed back to Dean. Dean turned on the water and tested its temperature, adjusting as necessary before finding the satisfying temperature. He pulled off his boxers and stepped into the shower. The curtain was yanked so his body was hidden from the angels. Cas unkowingly made a whimper of protest that the accompanying angel took note of.

"Hello? Sammy?' Dean stuck his head out from behind the ugly shower curtain. When there was no response Dean went back to his shower. Castiel's friend walked over to the tub and ushered him over. As he approached the shower he heard small moans of pleasure. He looked in the shower to see Dean with his hand wrapped around his erect member, moving his hand slowly up and down the shaft while occasionally running his thumb over the slit briefly at first and then becoming his main focal point. Cas groaned as he felt his vessel's body react in ways it hadn't since he watched that confusing film involving a pizza man. Dean froze at the noise. He turned his head and his eyes widened. "C-cas?"

"Hello Dean." Cas said calmly.

Dean grabbed the curtain and used it to keep his modesty. "Get out Cas!" He looked to where Castiel had subconsciously moved his hand, Dean felt a sense of panic and excitement run through him as he saw the bulge in the angel's slacks," You kinky sonofabitch!" He threw a nearby bar of soap at the angel. Castiel evaporated onto Dean's bed. His companion soon followed.

"Kat, why did you reveal me?" Castiel asked the other angel.

"To see how Dean would react."

"But now he is angry with me."

"Don't worry Castiel, he will forgive you."

"We will see." Castiel said doubtful.

The door to the restroom began to open.

"Remember, one week Castiel." Kat said as she made herself hidden yet again to Dean. Dean wore nothing but a towel as he stepped out, his face red from either anger or embarrassment, Cas couldn't tell.

"What the hell was that Cas?" Dean exclaimed.

Castiel only looked down in response. Dean tried to make the angel look at him, and when he did, it broke his resolve to be angry,so he decided to take a minute to cool down. Castiel shot his gaze downward. Dean paced around the room, he grabbed a shirt along his small route and put it on quickly as he thought about the situation, starting to grow angry again.

"Do you do this often? Do you watch me in the shower?" Dean asked after what felt like hours to Castiel.

"No, of course not." Castiel answered, still not looking at his friend.

"Look at me!" Dean demanded. "Look me in the eye and tell me." Dean leaned over into Castiel's personal space. The angel lifted his gaze to meet Dean's. Blue orbs staring intently into green ones.

_'Ask him, 'What-'_

Sam opened the door to the Impala, grabbed the food and placed his left foot on the hard asphalt of the parking lot .

Dean froze in place. He was utterly stunned by the angel. 'What do I say to that?' Dean wondered.(What Castiel says will be revealed later in the chapter.)

_'Now say-'_

Sam shut the door to the Impala and walked towards room 21.

Dean's face flushed at what the angel said.

Just then Sam walked in with dinner. Dean hurried into the bathroom to finish getting dressed. Castiel gave a small smile to Sam.

"Hey Cas, I would have gotten you something, but I didn't know-"

"Its fine Sam. I do not need to eat." Cas interrupted. Sam accepted his answer and began separating his and Dean's food. The older Winchester came out of the bathroom, making sure he didn't even glance at Castiel.

"Hey Sammy," He said as grabbed his food. "I think I'm going to go eat outside."With that said he left.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Cas, did something happen?"

"Nothing that I am aware of." Cas said honestly. Sam sighed, knowing Cas had probably done something unintentionally.

"Is there something you need Cas?"

"Yes. I need your help with some research."

"About?'

Dean chomped into his bacon chesseburger eagerly. He moaned as he swallowed the delicious, greasy burger. _'What was that back there with Cas? I know he doesn't understand some human things,but... He's totally some fruit loops short of a full bowl.'_ Dean looked through the motel window to see Sam and Cas talking seriously. Cas frowned as Sam handed him the laptop. Dean laughed as Cas put his face an inch away from the keyboard and started typing one finger at a time. Angels were ignorant about human technology sometimes. Dean stayed outside, even after he finished his food, just to watch two of the people he was closest to.

Kat sat on the hood of the Impala next to Dean, observing his every reaction to Sam and Castiel. He laughed as Sam stopped Cas from smiting his laptop. Kat smiled at Dean's reaction.

_'I wonder what I can make Castiel say next to Dean?'_

After half an hour of watching them, Sam came to get him.

"Have you suddenly become a stalker to your own brother and angel?" Sam asked as he sat next to Dean on the hood of the Impala. Kat had moved quickly out of his way.

"Shut up!" Dean's eyes stayed trained on Cas.

"Did something happen between you and Cas?" Sam asked.

"No." Dean answered too quickly. His face flushed, but luckily the night hid it.

"Liar."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." They smiled and slid off the Impala to head back into the room as Sam decided he would ask Cas later.

'Looks like Sam will have an interesting and very revealing dream tonight.'

"Are you staying the night Cas?" Sam asked he saw the frustrated angel fall back on Dean's bed.

"If it is not an inconvenience."

"You're never an inconvenience." Sam smiled at the angel. Dean looked at his brother and frowned. He had hoped Cas would leave, at least for the night.

"Which bed do you want?"

"This one."

"Hell no. That's my bed." Dean protested. Castiel didn't respond, he simply started a staring contest with the elder Winchester. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Just share the damn bed, someone was going to have share anyway." Sam said as he stretched out on the other bed. He saw Dean tense immediately, but noticed he said nothing. He raised an eyebrow. _'What happened while I was gone?'_

_'You'll find out soon enough Sammy.'_ Kat laughed silently to herself.

***Later that night***

_Sam watched as Cas stared at his brother as he took off his shirt. Dean then stripped to his underwear and walk to the shower to both turn on and test the water. After a moment he saw Dean take off his boxers and he made sure to keep his gaze upwards. Dean pulled the curtain to hide himself and he surprisingly heard Cas make a small noise in protest._

_"Hello? Sammy?" Dean peeked his head from behind the curtain and Sam noticed he still din't seem to see Cas."_

_Cas suddenly walked over as Dean went back to showering. He then started groaning in pleasure, which called Sam to shudder with disgust and after a moment of staring into the shower, Cas moaned._

_"Cas?" Dean shouted._

_"Hello Dean."_

_Sam was suddenly flashed into the motel room._

_"Do you do this often?Do you watch me in the shower?" Dean asked._

_"No of course not."_

_Sam saw Dean get furious as Cas stared at the ground. He shouted for him to look at him. And then Castiel said the damndest thing._

_"What if I do watch you?"_

_Sam saw his brother freeze._

_"Would you really care if I did?"_ Sam saw his brother's face flush and then he saw himself enter and the dream ended.

Sam jerked ramrod straight as soon as his eyes opened. He looked at his brother and the sleeping angel in the next bed. _'No wonder Dean's been acting weird.'_

**So, the Slashiness will get stronger and stronger each chapter. This will be 7 chapters as you might have guessed.**


	2. Day Two

**Warning:** Seductive Cas, Implied masturbation, Implied boner,

**For future reference:** -This fic features a dominate Cas and submissive Dean.

**Chapter 2: Day Two**

Dean woke the next morning to see Cas staring into his eyes.

"Hello Dean." Castiel stated calmly. Dean cleared his throat.

"Hey, Cas. D-did you sleep well?"

_'Scoot close to him and say-'_ Kat suggested.

Castiel pressed himself against Dean and his morningwood. "I did, until this," he placed a hand on Dean's clothed member,"started poking my rear." Dean gave out a small gasp as the angel stroked him. Castiel smiled at his potential mate. Dean felt himself grow even harder as the angel began to pull down his boxers and the cool air met the warm flesh.

"C-cas! What are you doing?" Dean shouted before the angel could get him in his grasp again. He jumped out of bed and ran into the restroom.

_'Oooh, naughty, naughty Castiel. I didn't expect that.'_

"You did advise me to follow my instincts." Kat shrugged her head. She had said that.

Dean splashed cold water on his face. _'What's up with Cas? It's like he's trying to seduce me.'_ Dean gave a dry chuckle at that. He felt like he was being ridiculous, but Cas was spying on him and now grabbing him. Dean jumped into the shower, deciding he'd finish what Cas had made impossible to be ignored.

Sam walked woke up to the sound of Dean slamming the bathroom door shut. He looked at Cas who had an amused look on his face.

"Cas? What happened?" Mumbled a half-asleep Sam.

"Oh, nothing." Sam took a minute before changing the subject.

"Cas, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course."

"I know what happened yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you spied on him while he was...'pleasuring' himself. And I know what you said."

"Ok..?" Cas said confused.

"What are you trying to do Cas?"

"Claim a mate."

"What? Why? And why Dean?"

"It was brought to my attention that I am at the age when Angels are required to have at least one mate. And I chose Dean because I love him."

"You love him? Well that's nice, but...you are in a male vessel and Dean is straight."

"Yes, I love him, sooo much, and Sam, I will make him forget gender."

"Good luck getting that stubborn idiot to fall for you." Sam chuckled as he stood up.

"You are taking this surprsingly well Sam."

"In this world, having an Angel chase after your brother is probably one of the better things that can happen."

Cas smiled at the statement.

"Tell Dean I went out for supplies." Sam said as he swiped the key to the Impala before leaving. A moment later Kat made herself visible.

"Castiel, I want you to do something." Kat had a devious grin on her face.

Dean stood frozen behind the bathroom door, he had heard bits of Sam and Cas' conversation. He was sure he heard one thing though, Cas was in love with him. _'What do I do?'_

Kat smiled. ' Time to make your subconscious scream at you.'

_|Give the angel what he wants. It's not like you don't want it.|_ Dean shook his head at the passing thought. He opened the door to find Cas laying only in his boxers his hands behind his head with a grin on his face. Dean's heart raced at the sight before him.

"W-what are you doing Cas?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Put your clothes back on."

"Why?" Cas sat up.

"You can't just walk around in your boxers all day!" Cas sat on the edge of the bed, preparing to stand up.

"Why not? We're not going anywhere." Castiel was now standing inches away from Dean.

Dean felt a rise of panic as he realised Sam probably wouldn't be back for hours. "Well you might not think so, but I'm starving and I'd like to eat. So would you mind getting dressed and flashing us to the nearest diner?" Castiel frowned, but did as Dean asked.

_'I told you to be naked.'_ When Cas showed no intention of responding, Kat pouted, _'It would of worked if you were naked.'_

Dean sighed in relief as he saw they were now outside a diner and Cass was fully clothed. "Thanks." Dean mumbled.

"Would you like me to leave?" Cass asked, even though he didn't want to. His eyes looked sad and terrified while he waited for Dean's answer.

'I don't know if I can bring myself to say no to him,I might upset him, especially since he's in love with me.'

Dean couldn't bring himself to turn him away. "No, I think I could use some company." Cas smiled at his answer. "What kind of pie do you like?" Dean asked as they walked in.

"Pie?"

"You've never had pie before?" Dean exclaimed.

"No, I haven't." Dean shook his head before he picked a booth to sit in.

"Well you are going to try some." A silence settled over them.

When Cas didn't sit Dean spoke. "Are you waiting for an invitation? Sit Cass." Cas slid into the booth on the opposite side of Dean.

They sat in silence as Dean looked over the menu. A waiter came over.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked.

"Coffee please."

"And you?" He asked turning to Cass.

"C0ffee." Dean raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you two ready to order?'

"I'll have the breakfast special along with a slice of apple pie."

"I'll have what he's having."

"Ok. Anything else?" Castiel shook his head and so did Dean. The waiter left.

Dean said nothing, Cas said nothing, a silence settled over them that made Kat frustrated.

_'Say something Castiel.'_

_'Such as?'_

_'I can't give you suggestions forever. Think of something.'_

"Will I enjoy this 'pie'?" Cas broke the silence.

"Oh, you'll love it." Dean then went on to describe how sweet and flaky it tasted. He talked eagerly about pie until their food arrived.

Cas ignored his plate of eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and sausage, to instead look intently at his pie.

"Try it." Dean suggested. Cas picked up his fork and stabbed his pie. He brought the small piece to his mouth, stared at it curiously, then put it in his mouth.

"Mmm." Cas moaned.

Dean chuckled. "Good right?"

"Delightful." He answered before he took another bite. "Mmm." Cas groaned after every bite.

"Keep it down Cas, it sounds like you're having sex."

"How would you know what I sound like when having sex?" Cas tilted his head.

"I don't but I imagine that's how you'd sound."

_'This is too easy.'_ Kat grinned._ 'You already know what to say.'_

Castiel motioned for Dean to lean across the table. "Would you like to find out for yourself?" He whispered into Dean's ear seductivley, causing him to shudder. Dean's face flushed. He never felt more turned on and/or weirded out. When it was apparent he had frozen Dean in place, Cas leaned back and continued to eat his pie, moaning and all.

'Who knew Cas of everyone could shell shock me?' Dean continued to stare at Cas as he leaned over the table. He saw Cas' lips move and he realised he was being asked a question.

"W-what?"

"May I have your pie?"

"Sure." He handed the angel his slice.

_'I need to do something about Cas, he's getting more...rapey._'

Dean watched as Cas licked some of excess pie off his full lips. His blue eyes staring at Dean. He put the last bit of pie in his mouth and moaned especially loud, causing looks to be thrown their way. Dean suddenly wondered if Cas did sound like that during sex.

|_You'd love to find out, wouldn't you?|_ His subconscious seemed to mock him. Instead of blushing at the thought, the blood went somewhere a lot lower.

'Great, now I have to walk around with a boner.'

"Let's get back to the motel."

They arrived at the motel to see Sam laying on his bed and a light sheen of sweat covering his features. His eyes full of lust and his lips slightly parted from his last moan.

"CAS GET US OUT OF HERE!" Dean screamed immdiately. Castiel did as asked.

Sam's face grew red. _'I knew I should of done this in the shower.'_

Castiel had transported them to a nearby uninhabitated pond. "Let's go swimming Cas." Dean said, finally deciding what to do about his hard on. He stripped down to his boxers before diving into the clearish water.

"Why did we have to leave Sam?" Castiel asked curiously, tilting his head.

"You know why Cas." Dean murmured. He swam freely in the cold water, his member starting to soften.

"Because he does something you do everyday?"

"Cas, when you walk in on somebody masturbating, you don't stand there and watch."

"But I did and you didn't seem to care much."

"Just shut up and get in." Dean said abruptly.

Cas' clothes disappeared, save for his boxers. He slowly walked into the water.

Sam kept calling them, but neither answered. They stayed in the water for an hour. Dean even took the time to teach Cas how to swim. A bonus was that Cas hadn't said anything that freaked Dean out during that time, much to his relief.

"I like this." Cas stated.

"Like what?'' Dean asked as he floated on the water.

"Spending time with you, learning about human activies, eating new foods and learning social behavior."

"Yeah, well I am a joy to be around." He replied cockily. Cas said nothing, he simply got out of the water and sat on a nearby rock. Dean soon followed.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, but first, we need to talk Cas."

"About?"

"What you keep doing."

"Such as?"

"Watching me in the shower and implying you do it a lot, grabbing me, stroking me, pulling off my boxers, and finally, saying dirty things."

"What about what I've been doing?"

"I want you to," Dean looked at his eyes for a moment,"tone it down."

Castiel smiled devilishly. "That's it? You don't want me to stop?"

_'Crap, I should of said what I meant.'_

"Cas I-" He was cut off by the angel's lips crashing against his. Cas' hands moved to Dean's side as the Hunter responded positivley, kissing the angel back. Castiel slowly made Dean lie on his back, never breaking the kiss, leaving them chest to chest. Dean's hands started to roam the body a top him.

They broke apart so Dean could catch his breath."I believe you have a 'boner'." Castiel put air quotes with his fingers. Dean pulled the angel's lips back to his.

Just then Dean's phone rang, making him realise what he was doing. He shoved Cas off him and ran to answer his phone.

"Hey Sammy."

"I'm with Cas."

"We're fine, we'll be back in a minute."

"See ya." He hung up his phone and put the rest of his clothes on. "Get dressed Cas then take us back." Cas frowned but his clothes reappeared and he waited for his human.

**So this probably isn't the best chapter, but I tried.**


	3. Day Three

**Warning:** Dream Smut aka a wet dream, Reality Smut, down time,

Day Three

_~Dream~_

_Dean felt panic rise in his chest as Cas smiled at him._

_'Crap, I should of said what I meant.'_

_'Cas, I-' The angel crashed his lips against his. Instead of pushing him away, or not responding, he found himself pulling the angel closer and moaning into his mouth. Unlike with the real memory of this, there were no interupptions, just him and Cas._

_He felt himself smile at that thought and he shook his head. 'I am not gay.'_

_|Maybe just a little, maybe just for Cas.| His subconscious taunted him._

_He ignored himself and began sucking and biting the angel's neck. Cas moaned, causing the boner Cas had pointed out earlier, to press tighter against the thin fabric of his boxers. Cas ran a hand over Dean's bulge, causing him to shudder._

_'Cas.' He moaned. The angel took the initiative to slide down the hunter's boxers and stroke the warm flesh of his cock. Dean groaned in pleasure as Cas gripped him firmly and pumped fast and hard. 'Oh fuck...Cas..faster...'_

_Dean noticed that his body wasn't in his control, he was trapped in his mind as his body gave into urges he had wished to ignore. Cas straddled Dean's lap and the angel's mouth began trailing down his tan body to stop just above where he wanted the warm mouth to be._

_'Do you still want me to 'blow you' Dean?' Cas teased, putting air quotes over Dean's words, spoken long ago. Dean's hand shot out from his side to clutch the angel's hair and pull the taunting angel to his throbbing member. "I take that as a yes." the angel chuckled before taking the hunter into his mouth. The angel swirled his tongue in circles across the tip causing Dean to groan loudly. Castiel removed his right hand hand from Dean's hip and gripped Dean's shaft while his tongue flicked and teased the tip. Dean began bucking against Castiel's hand eagerly. The angel then took all of Dean into his mouth and started playing with his balls roughly._

_'C-cas!' He yelled as he released into the warm cavern that was Castiel's mouth._

_The orgasm felt too real to Dean. 'Great, I've cum in my boxers. Stupid dream.'_

Dean opened his eyes and saw Cas with his back turned to him on the other bed, clad only in his boxers as he slept peacefully on top of the covers. Dean gave a whisper of a sigh as he realised he had cum in his boxers from the very confusing dream.

_'There's no way I can ignore Cas after this.'_ Just as Dean began stretching, Sam jumped from his bed and ran into the bathroom. _'Dammit! I can't even clean up.'_

Sam stretched in his bed to find he wasn't alone. He opened his eyes to see Cas sleeping peacefully. 'I wonder what he did. Dean would never kick him out of his bed.' As he watched the angel, he smiled. ' That idiot doesn't realise what he'll lose if he doesn't try with Cas.'

Castiel opened his eyes and saw Sam smiling at him, he smiled back. "Hello Sam."

"Hey Cas. What'd you do now?"

"I wish not to share that information."

"Fair enough."

"...Cas!..." Dean exclaimed in his sleep. Sam and Cas turned to look at him.

"Whatever you did, it's been burned into his memory."

"But all we did was kiss?"

"What!"

Cas realised that Dean probably wouldn't want Sam to know that. "Please do not let Dean know I told you."

"I won't." Just as Sam said that his brother began stretching on the other bed. Sam jumped up and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door turned in Sam's bed to find Dean watching him.

"You dreamt of me." Cas stated. Dean's face flushed.

"No!"

"Then why'd you say my name?" Dean looked away from piercing blue eyes. He couldn't think of a reason. As Dean tried to ignore the angel, he felt the bed dip to his left, the angel had laid next to him. "I saw what you dreamed, and I want you to return the favor." Cas grabbed Dean's hand and placed it on his throbbing member. Instead of moving his hand away when Cas let go, Dean rubbed Cas' bulge slowly, causing the angel to shudder in pleasure. At the angel's response, Dean stroked faster. "Dean." The angel moaned.

|See, maybe you are gay, for Cas.|

That thought made Dean freeze. He moved his hand away from Cas who growled in protest. Dean chuckled nervously at the sound.

_'He's starting to give in Cas.' Kat pointed out._

_'I have noticed.'_

"Not now Cas. Not today." Dean replied.

"Why not?" The angel invaded the hunter's personal space. He stared lustfully at Dean's lips, casuing the hunter's heart to beat frantically.

"We're going to Bobby's today."

"Another day then." Cas thrusted his hips forward and his hard on pressed eagerly against Dean's thigh. "You should really take a shower Dean, before I'm tempted to clean you up myself." The angel licked his lips. Dean felt felt himself harden at the angel's words. Cas thrusted his hips against him again.

_'I used to think he was innocent.'_

Dean moaned. "Cas, stop, please." The angel stopped his movements and gave Dean space.

'Don't worry Cas, soon enough he will be saying _'Cas,_ don't _stop,please_.''

Sam opened the bathroom door. He looked Dean directly in the eyes and smiled. Then he looked at Cas and gave the angel a thumbs up, causing Dean to look between them confused. "Shower, or you know what I'll do." Cas warned Dean, ignoring his questioning glances at Sam.

Dean jumped up quickly and ran to the bathroom, pushing his brother out of the way.

Sam chuckled. "I don't know, nor do I want to, what you meant, but the look on his face was priceless. You're awesome man."

Cas beamed at the praise. "You're not so bad yourself."

Sam smiled once more at the angel before he went to pack his bag. "Will you put some clothes on Cas?" Sam asked as he finished packing. "We do have somewhere to be today." In an instant the angel's usual attire apeared. Dean resurfaced and went to pack his bag to find that it already was.

"Sammy, did you pack my bag?" Dean called after Sam who began walking out.

"Nope."

"Cas?" He asked the angel who sat watching patiently on his bed.

"No, I did not."

Dean raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

|At Bobby's|

Sam laughed as Bobby yelled angrily at the TV. They were watching The Boondock Saints: All Saints Day and Bobby was far from happy at the foreshadowing ending. Dean looked like he was going to explode with excitement.

"Man, they are definitely making another movie!" He yelled in excitement. Cas smiled.

"I enjoy the MacManus brothers. I cannot say that my father would favor their killing, but I think he would honor their intentions." Cas stated.

Dean,Sam and Bobby stared at the angel, before they bust out laughing at Cas' train of thought. After their laughter died down, Bobby stood up and stretched.

"I think 2:30 in the morning is late enough. Goodnight Idgits."

"Goodnight." Sam and Dean chorused.

"Goodnight Cas." Bobby laughed as Sam and Dean looked hurt at the old hunter's favoritism shining for the angel.

"Sleep well Bobby."

"I think I'm out too. Do you want to stay one more day?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Sam smiled. "Goodnight Jerk.'

"Goodnight, Bitch." Dean smiled at his brother.

"Goodnight Cas."

Dean frowned. _'Why did Sam and Bobby give him a nice goodnight_?' Dean felt a spark of panic run through him as he realised he was alone with the angel.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay." He said after remembering the accidental promise he made the angel.

"May I sleep with you tonight in your bed? Sam snores too loudly and he takes up most of the bed."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, sure." Cas smiled happily. "But first, Go take a shower, I'll lend you some clothes so we can wash the holy tax accountant outfit."

Cas was about to say that it was unecessary for angels to shower or wash clothes, but he decided he was against the idea, he already let the hunter believe angels needed sleep. He nodded in consent. He followed Dean upstairs to his official bedroom at Bobby's. Dean walked to his old closet and threw Cas a pair of pajama bottoms and AC/DC shirt that was too small for him now "Towels are in the bathroom."

Cas walked into the bathroom. Leaving Dean to strip down to his boxers.

Dean walked over to his bag and when he looked into it he felt his heart begin to race. A brand new, unopened box of condoms sat on top of his clothes, right next to a bottle of lube. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself. He pulled the items from his bag, holding them in the air.

"Here is my-" Cas interrupted, holding his clothes out to the hunter, the door blocking Cas' body from view.

Dean dropped the lube and condoms and snatched the angel's clothes. "Take your shower."

"Kat." Cas chided once Dean was out of earshot.

"What?" Kat asked innocently.

"I know you put that in his bag."

"And? Just trying to get the ball rolling Cas, that's all."

"Just keep hidden." Cas pleaded.

"Of course Castiel."Kat said before becoming invisible again. Cas left to take a shower.

Dean laid in his bed, his body alert, waiting for the angel to take his place by Dean's side. As Castiel appeared from the bathroom Dean felt fear settle in his stomach, he didn't know what the angel would try next. As Cas settled himself into the covers, Dean felt himself inch slightly towards him. Cas faced his human. Cas took his hand in his face,

"Don't worry Dean, I won't try anything tonight, and I know that you didn't put that stuff in your bag." Dean felt the fear ebb away.

"Thanks Cas." Dean placed a hand over the one Castiel held on his cheek, he slowly removed it."I don't know how to handle this Cas." Dean knew he needed say.

"Handle what?"

"This. You. Us."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know if I feel the same for you as you do for me."

"It's ok Dean, you don't need to decide right now." Dean smiled and Castiel scooted closer to him. "But until you do, I'm going to drive you insane."

Next Chapter: Day Four:Preview "Just fuck and get it over with already Deano!"


	4. Day Four

**Warning: Light Smut, Gabriel Decides He Wants To Claim A Mate Too**

**Day Four**

Dean opened his eyes to find Cas' back pressed firmly to him while he had an arm wrapped around the angel's waist. As Dean started to move slowly away from the angel, he felt a force push him hard against the sleeping Castiel. Castiel let out a small purr as Dean's morning-wood pressed hard against his ass.

"I thought you weren't sure you wanted this?" Cass turned his body to face Dean,

Dean hesitated, he didn't think the angel would believe he was pushed by something he couldn't see."You try waking up next to a half-naked angel molding into your body and not trying something." Dean said nervously.

"I suppose you're right. I know that if the situation was reversed, I woudn't be able to resist jumping your bones." Castiel's face was inches from Dean's. Dean swallowed and his heart beat frantically. "Do I make you nervous Dean?" He leaned in closer, brushing his lips light against Dean's. Dean felt a strong need to close the barely-there distance, but didn't allow himself to give in to his desire. Cas moved his lips up Dean's jawline and stopped at his ear. "Does this drive you crazy?" Dean felt all rational thought leave him.

"...No.." Dean lied weakly. Cas smiled before he nibbled lighty on his earlobe. Dean surpressed his moan. _'If he keeps pulling stunts like this, I'm going to go insane.'_

_|Which is what he wants_**.|**

Cas thrust his own morning-wood against Dean's as he continued to nibble his ear. "Cas!" Dean moaned. Cass suddenly pulled away from Dean.

"Perhaps you should go take a shower." Cas suggested. Dean raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, I-I should do that." Dean responded, but instead of moving off the bed, he reached for Cas' warmth, pulling his waist against his. He crashed his lips against the angel's, Cas responded happily, but pulled away after a moment, making sure he kept his lips brushing against Dean's.

"Go take a shower." Cas said before moving away and getting out of the bed. Dean felt disappointment run through him.

"Do I really smell that bad?"

Cas chuckled. "No, you smell quite delicious actually, but I thought I'd make breakfast for everyone, and wait to drive you crazy until tonight." Dean felt relieved until he realised his boxers were gone.

"C-cas?"

"What? I thought'd I help you get ready to shower." Cas disappeared, fully clothed, a moment later with a smirk.

Cas stared into Bobby's mostly empty disappeared from the kitchen for a second, then reappeared with a month's worth of groceries. He put the groceries away in a flash then sorted out the breakfast items. He could hear Sam and Bobby still sleeping and he could hear Dean showering. He smiled. My family is safe. That's what crossed his mind as he began cracking the eggs into a bowl.

Sam woke up to the smell of bacon and syrup flooding his nostrils. "Mmmm." He he moaned. He stretched in his bed, before jumping up to put on his jeans. As he walked out, he saw Bobby standing in the doorway of his room.

"Which one do you think it is?" Bobby asked.

"I'd say Dean, but this smells too good."

"And less burnt." The older hunter said before he moved to walk down the stairs. Sam followed close behind. As they rounded the corner into the living room they saw Cas setting a plate down on a big dining room table that wasn't there before. As they walked closer they saw the table was set for four.

"Good morning." Cas greeted cheerfully.

"Mornin." Bobby greeted before plopping down in the nearest seat.

"I didn't know angels could cook." Sam stated, before sitting across from Bobby at the far end of the table.

"Most can't. but I learned from my vessel's memories," Cas stated as he set syrup and extra pancakes in the middle of the table.

"He was a hell of a cook." Bobby stated as he took another bite of his bacon. Sam took a bite of his sausage 'Mmm' was his surprised reaction,

"I will be back in a moment." Cas said before just disappearing. "Are you ready to eat Dean?" He asked as he saw the hunter sitting on the bed, clad only in his jeans,putting on his socks

"Yeah, I'm coming." Dean smiled at Cas. "I hope you can cook."

"Sam and Bobby seem to think so."

"Do you think it's delicious? I know you don't need sustenance, but surely you've tried cooking before?" Dean asked, becoming nervous as Castiel walked closer. The angel placed a hand on Dean's bare chest and pushed him back on the bed. He climbed on top of him and began ravishing his neck. Dean moaned and Cas moved his tongue up Dean's neck and stopped just before his earlobe.

"No, I think you're delicious, the food pales in comparison." Cas whispered against the hunter's ear causing him to shudder. He managed to switch positions with the angel. He captured the angel's lips. Cas held him tightly to his chest.

"Just fuck and get it over with Deano!" An annoyingly familiar voice shouted. The kissing almost-lovers broke apart, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want Gabriel?" Dean asked irritated.

"Oh, nothing. I just came to support my little brother in his pursuit of a mate."

"There's something else." It was a statement,not a question from Castiel.

"You're not the only one that wants a Winchester as his mate."

"Y-you want..."Dean trailed off.

"Sam." Gabriel smiled, looking nervous for once."I was hoping to ask him to be my mate, just like Cas-"

"Dean, go eat breakfast, and don't mention this to Sam." Castiel ordered abruptly.

"No, Cas stop ordering me around, I'm not your pet!" Dean snapped.

"So you like to think." Gabriel muttered.

"Shut up!"

"Dean." The tone suggested a threat.

"Cass." He mimicked the tone. A glare-off commenced.

"I'm not asking you and I don't need your permission." Cas placed two fingers on the hunters forehead and Dean found he was sitting with Sam and Bobby in the kitchen.

"Sonofabitch!" He shouted.

"Having a little lovers quarrel?" Sam chuckled.

"Well ain't that cute." Bobby grumbled as he continued to eat his plentiful breakfast.

"Shut up! Sam Gab-" Dean suddenly couldn't speak anymore. His eyes widened.

"Dean?" Sam asked concerned. Dean made a gesture to his throat. "That should teach you to mouth off to an angel." Sam teased. Dean tried to move so he could punch his taunting younger brother, but found he couldn't even move.

_'You're gonna sit there, eat your breakfast and keep your trap shut._'Gabriel spoke to him.

Dean sighed in frustration, but did as told since he couldn't do anything.

* * *

"So you haven't asked him yet?"

"No."

"You need to Cass. Your time frame to claim him is up in three days."

"I know, but he is not sure of his feelings."

"That's what he thinks." Kat materialized. "He does know Castiel, but you must ask first and wait patiently for his answer. You know how he is about feelings, he will deny them until he explodes."

"Hello Kat. I gotta say, I like the sexy lawyer look you're sporting."Gabriel greeted.

"So you want Sam Winchester? How long did the council give you?"

"Not important. First, I want to help Cas."

Kat seemed to agree as she let the subject drop."You must ask him tonight Castiel."

"I agree." Gabriel commented.

"I will have to comply since you two agree." Cas decided.

"Good boy. Now, let's go eat breakfast with our desired mates." Gabriel said.

"Do you still need me Castiel?" Kat called after him as he and Gabriel walked out the door.

"Yes." Kat smiled. _'Oh how fun it is to watch him fluster his human.'_

* * *

"Hey Cas, What'd Dean do to make you do this to him?" Sam questioned as he and Gabriel walked in.

"Do what?" Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"It was me. And Dean was going to give away a huge surprise, so I had to teach him a lesson." Gabriel said as he took the seat nearest to Sam.

"So what's the surprise?'

"Oh, you'll see." Gabriel promised taking a bite out of a piece of Bacon he swiped from Castiel's untouched plate.

"..Um ok? Thanks for breakfast Cas. I'm gonna go see if I can find a potential hunt." Sam stood up.

"Can I go with you?" Gabriel asked.

Sam saw Dean shaking his head no furiously,"I guess."He replied anyway.

"See you in a little while." Cas smiled as he waved them goodbye. When the Angel turned around he saw a very angry hunter invading his personal space. "I suppose you'd like your voice back?" Dean nodded. "Are you gonna yell at me if I give it back?" Dean shook his head no, but Castiel knew better. "You're lying Dean." Dean grabbed the angel by the lapels of his trench coat and pushed him against the nearest wall. "I have something to ask you. I will give you your voice back when it's time for you to answer, but until then listen. Will you do that for me Dean?"

Dean hesitated, but he let go of the angel and walked to the couch. Cas followed and once they were both sitting he started to speak again. "As I told Sam, I am the age when I am required to have at least one mate and I've chosen you Dean. But unlike what I told Sam, I was only given seven days to claim you or they choose my mate. That's why I've been..."rapey"as you say lately. I have just been trying to make you physically attracted to me before I asked how you felt, because it seems that when humans are physically attracted to someone, it becomes easier for them to fall in love. So there are really two queations I want to ask, but I don't need answer today, keep that in mind." Cas looked away from Dean, who placed a hand encouragingly on his knee. "Do you love me Dean?"Dean didn't indicate anything. "Will you be my mate?" Still nothing, Dean's green orbs just watched the frightened angel. Cas leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Dean's throat.

"I-I...I don't know what to say Cas. I don't know if I feel the same or if I want to be an angel's mate."

"You don't have to answer me today." Castiel had moved away from the hunter and refused to look at him.

"But I will on Monday right? That's seven days from when you first started acting weird." Cas nodded. "Well if your goal was to make me want you physically I'd say mission accomplished."

"What about emotionally?"

"I still don't know, but maybe driving me insane with your touch will help me decide." Dean joked. Cas had an expression that was between frustrated and devious.

_|Why can't you just answer truthfully instead of teasing the angel with a lame joke, that he probably takes seriously?|_ His subconscious groaned.

Cas leaned closer to Dean, finally looking into his eyes again. "Maybe it will." Cas crashed his lips against Dean's. Dean moaned into the kiss. "But not now." Castiel whispered as he pulled away.

"Cas, is it okay if I spend the day by myself? Tomorrow too?"

"Of course. You need time to think."

"I'll see ya tonight though, in our bed? Right?" Dean felt a shot of panic hit him. He seemed to think not answering Castiel immediately would make the angel angry.

"Right." The angel smiled at Dean before he vanished to the sound of flapping wings.

* * *

So, no smut in the next chapter. Time for Dean to think. Also I'd like to know if you want more mentions of Sabriel?


	5. Day Five

**Warning: Destiel and Sabriel Smut.**

**I know I said no smut, but I just couldn't resist.**

**Day Five**

Castiel opened his eyes to find his head was resting in the crook of his hunters neck. Cas smiled, enjoying this closeness he wouldn't have again until night once the hunter woke.

_'Why don't you wake him up?'_ Questioned Kat.

_'Why would I? I enjoy this too much.'_

_'Wake him up...creatively.'_ Kat said suggestively. Cas' eyes widened in surprise

Cas looked at Dean. He ever so gracefully manuvered out of the hunters arms. He slid off the covers and crawled to the edge of the bed. He then picked up the covers that hid Dean's lower region and slipped under them. He pulled himself in between the hunter's legs. He heard the hunter make stirring noises. Cas impatiently made his boxers disappear and not wasting anymore time, ran his tongue across the tip of Dean's morning wood. He heard Dean's breath hitch and felt the cover begin to move as he repeated the action. "Good morning." Dean greeted as his eyes stared into beautiful blue eyes staring up at him.

"Good morning."Cas gave him a brief kiss on the lips before returning to his previous actions, this time though he ran his tongue across the slit, causing Dean to shudder.

"Not that I don't love this, but I thought we agreed I'd spend the day by m-oh-myself?" Cas wrapped his mouth around Dean's cock.

"Yes, but this is just a morning greeting." He mumbled, still working over Dean. Dean said nothing, deciding to just go along with it. He groaned as Cas started handling his balls with one hand, while using his other hand on the shaft and licking the slit enthusiastically. Dean started thrusting into the angels mouth. "Cas...Cas...Oh my...Cas." He mumbled. Dean curled his hand in Cass' hair and yanked slightly. He heard the angel's breath hitch. "Do you like that?" Dean breathed. Cas bobbed his member up and down in his mouth as a yes. Dean groaned in pleasure at the movement. Dean felt that familiar coil in his lower stomach. "C-cas...I'm gonna..."

_'Cum for me Dean.'_ Cas spoke into his mind. With one more hard lick to his slit, he released into his mouth.

"C-Cas!" He shouted loudly. A few seconds later they heard Sam shouting.

"G-Gabriell!" They heard through the wall.

"Damn your brother works fast." Dean chuckled. _'Maybe having a brother with the same angel's-mate-scenario would make things easier.'_ Cas captured his lips. Dean moved his hand down Castiel's body and gripped his cock firmly. The angel moaned and bucked his hips forwad.

"Let's not discuss our brothers." Cas whispered. Dean shook his head yes and continued to stroke his angel. He then ran his hand up Cas' back. Castiel let out a sharp cry as Dean ran his finger nails up his spine. "Keep doing that and it will be _you_ driving _me_ insane."

"Doesn't feel to great does it?" Dean teased. Cas came instantly when Dean let his hand rest in between his shoulder blades.

"D-Dean!" Cas' body lurched forward. Dean muffled the cry of pleasure with a kiss. As Castiel came down from his orgasm, he rolled of Dean and the hunter snuggled into his side.

"Is there something about that place in between your shoulder blades? Because you came as soon as I touched you there."

"It's where my wings meet in my vessel's body." Dean accepted his answer, enjoying the time he had before he was alone and decided if he truly wanted to belong to his angel.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes as he felt a body on top of him, straddling his waist. "G-Gabriel?" He choked out when he saw the angel fully naked and playing with his hard-on.

"Sam." The archangel greeted.

"W-what are you doing?" Sam asked, supressing a moan.

"Claiming what I want."He stated simply as he thrusted his erect member against Sam's. Sam tried to push him off, even though he loved the friction, it was weird, but he found he was frozen in his current position.

"Which is...?" He qestioned, still trying to move.

"And I thought I chose the smart Winchester." He mused. "You. Sam I want you, so I'm going to have you." He added.

_'Well that was apparent yesterday._' Sam wanted to say.

"Why me?" He asked with a shudder as Gabriel gripped his cock firmly. He quieted his moan.

"You intrigue me."

"So, you're what? Trying to rape me?" Sam asked.

"Oh Sam. Stop trying to pretend you haven't thought about this. We both know that our kiss yesterday showed exactly what you wanted." Gabriel responded quickly. Sam smiled.

"And if I remember correctly, I was the one pushing you against the wall." Sam suddenly had the ability to move and he rolled them over so Sam was straddling Gabriel. Sam leaned in and crashed his lips against Gabriel's. Gabriel moaned into his mouth.

"Oooh, Sammy you know I get all tingly when you take charge like that."

Sam thrust his hips forward, making Gabriel groan at the friction of Sam's cock against his. Sam moaned as Gabriel grabbed his ass roughly and increased his pace, taking both of them in his hand and started rubbing them off. Gabriel thrust his hips forward making Sam pump faster. Gabriel rolled them over and slowly trailed his way down Sam's body with warm kisses. He stopped inches away from Sam's erection.

"Your such a tease." Sam groaned as Gabriel kissed his inner thighs.

"And you're not?" He ran a hand lightly over the shaft.

"Please,...just do it." Sam begged.

"Do what Sam?" Sam gripped the archangel's hair pulling him directly in front of his throbbing member.

"Blow me." Gabriel smirked at hs response, before taing him in his mouth, just the tip as he ran his tongue along the slit. Sam moaned loudly in the mostly quiet house. Gabriel then took as much of the shaft in as he could before he sucked, hard. "Oh,Gabe!" Gabe pulled back.

"Gabe, huh?" Sam just nodded looking into his eyes, pleading for him to continue. Gabriel smiled before he went back to work, bobbing his head this time. Sam's hand traveled from Gabe's hair to rest just above his shoulder blades. He heard the angel's breath hitch slightly. As Sam felt himself about to explode he felt the angel arch forward so that his hand rested directly between his shoulder blades, making them cum at the same time.

Through the wall he heard Dean call out,"C-cas!" Just before he yelled out his own Angel's name.

"G-Gabriel!" Sam called out louder than he meant to.

"S-Sam!" His own name being called out was drowned out. Gabriel pulled himself up next to Sam, giving a quick kiss before settling next to his human.

"So that shoulder blade thing, is that a sensitive spot for all angel's, or just you?"

"D-Dean!" They heard a debauched Castiel call out.

"Ask your brother."

* * *

Bobby covered his ears with every pillow on his bed. _'Damn boys, I'm happy for you, but I don't want to wake up to your sexcapades!'_ Bobby mentally scolded.

_'I am sorry Bobby._' He heard Cas speak into his mind.

_'It's ok Cas, but please have the deceny to be quiet about it. That's all I'm asking.'_

_'Sure thing.'_

_'I'm sorry too Bobby.'_

_'Same goes for you 'Gabe'._'The old hunter rolled over in his bed before drifting into a shallow sleep.

* * *

Dean sat on the couch watching Burn Notice with Sam. Bobby had gone to find a book for another hunter.

"I wish we were that organised." Sam said as Michael Westen snapped his fingers and an explosion immediately followed.

"Yeah. Too bad nether of us are spies, and we don't have a former marine and an ex-girlfriend as our support team."

"Instead we have an old grumpy drunk and Angel boyfriends as our support."

"He's already your boyfriend?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"It's been a day."

"And? We've always known what we wanted, just now it's official." Sam shrugged casually. Dean let that subject drop.

"I'm Michael, your the kick-ass version of Nate, Bobby is Sam, Cas is Fiona, but who is Gabriel?" Dean asked.

"Ruth."

"Who's that?"

"Nate's wife Dean. Don't you pay attention!"Sam mocked.

"I do but it's not like she's in every episode!" Dean defended himself.

They bust out laughing after a moment of glaring at each other.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

The moment passed and when the next episode started Sam finally asked what had been bugging him."So are you going to say yes to him Dean?"

Dean sighed. He guessed Gabriel had asked him and in the process told him Dean was in the same boat. "I'm thinking I will, but I feel he left out a couple details."

"Did he tell you that you'll become an angel when you die?"

"No, but I guess he was just nervous about asking me in the firstplace. Your angel is more straightforward and sure of what he wants. I mean, he asked you after a day. Mine took four days."

"Dean,you act like his feelings just appeared suddenly. It's only the physical aspect that has just started."

"I didn't even now Cas was in love with me until Monday!"

Sam scoffed. "You're really stupid then Dean."

"So you knew he was in love with me and didn't say anything?" Dean asked,starting to sound angry.

"Everyone knew Dean! Anyone who was in a room with you two for less than 5 minutes could tell!"

"Then why did nobody tell me?"

"We thought you knew by your stupid comments like 'Blow me, Cas' and 'Not for nothing Cas,but the last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid'."

"I was just kiddng!"

"Yeah, but comments like that suggested you knew he wanted too."

Dean didn't know what to say.

"Besides Balthazar said 'You have me confused for the angel in a dirty trenchcoat that's in love with you!' I mean come on Dean!"

Dean just looked at his brother processing what he said.

"You honestly didn't notice? When he gave hints that were as sublte as a brick?"

Dean looked up ashamed at his brother. "No, I didn't Sammy."

"You know now, that's all that matters Dean. Would it have made a difference?"

"I guess not, but I still would of liked to have known." Dean muttered.

"And everyone knows you love him too."

"How is that possible? Even I don't know."

"Yes you do Dean." Sam said with such conviction, that he realised it was true.

"I really am dense." Dean commented.

"Yeah again-"

"Everyone knows." Dean finished feeling a little stupid after the conversation. Him and Sam settled back into watching Burn Notice. When a commercial break interrupted the action, Dean turned back to his brother. "So we get to become angel's if we let them claim us?"

"Yeah, that's what Gabe said."

"Did he tell you exactly how they claim us?"

"They have to have sex with us, but they have to reach into our soul and brand us while they do."Sam said,not facing his brother. Dean turned back to the TV.

_'I wish Cas was as direct as Gabriel._' Dean watched as Michael Westen kissed Fiona passionately after thinking she had died earlier that day. He did it with no hesitation. He simply said 'Fi' before capturing her lips._'I probably would have done that too, if I had realised my feelings, before he came back.'_

The day passed quickly after that. He and Sammy watched the Burn Notice marathon, they laughed at each other's character's when they did something stupid, which for Sammy wasn't a lot since Nate didn't appear often. They cheered when something awesome happened and talked about how they wish they could make people believe them and be able to destroy the bad guys from the inside.

"I tell you, I'm jealous that they get to deal with normal bad guys," Sam said, standing up and stretching as the marathon ended.

"Yeah, they're lucky in that aspect."

"Well I'm gonna crash. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sammy."

Dean stretched out on the couch and checked the clock for the time. It was 1:30 A.M. Dean flipped through the channels and decided to just turn it off and go to bed. He ended up just falling asleep on the couch as he failed to convince himself to get up.

* * *

**_Dream_**

_Dean watched as Castiel walked into the barn covered in every trap for monsters that they knew. The lights exploded as he continued to walk forward, nothing stopping him._

_Time skipped forward and saw himself ask Cas his name and then what he was._

_"I am Castiel, And I am an Angel of The Lord." The shadow of Castiel's wings spread out behind him flashed._

_The scenery changed. And Dean saw him, Cas and Anna. He saw Cas' face as he kissed Anna and it made his heart drop._

_Again his surroundings changed. He now saw Castiel and Zachariah in a weird white room. Castiel was chained up by his beautiful black wings that Dean had never seen before. Chains suspended Castiel. His wings on closer expection were tinged with blood and the feathers were ruffled._

_`Why are you doing this?` Castiel asked, his voice hoarse._

_`You know exactly why! You've fallen in love with Dean Winchester!`_

_`What's so wrong about that?` He heard Castiel ask weakly._

_Zachariah clenched his fist and the chains holding Cas' wings got tighter, causing him to give a gut-wrenching cry. Dean frowned. He didn't like hearing his angel in pain. Zachariah unclenched his fist and disapeared. Castiel let out a sigh of relief. A woman with dark black hair and blue eyes walked in. She snapped her fingers and Castiel started to fall. She raised her hand and gently set him on the walked over to him and placed her hands between his shoulder blades and Dean saw Cas' wings heal._

_`It's ok Castiel. I know a way that you can keep Dean, but I have a mission. So I can't help you for awhile. Now go Castiel. Just remember your place until then.`_

_`Thank you Kat.` Castiel said before he flapped his wings and left._

_`This is only the end of all the torture he put up with for you Dean Dean could tell it was Kat as he had heard her speak just a moment ago. He was now in Bobby's living room watching himself sleep. Are you still unsure if you're ready to be claimed as his?`_

_`No. I am his and he is mine.` Dean answered without hesitation. Kat smiled at his answer._

_`I'm glad to hear that. I shall be meeting you in reality soon.`_

Dean woke up and found he was in his bed and was snuggled up to Castiel. He planted a kiss to the angel's forehead, he shifted but didn't wake up.

"I love you, my angel, Castiel." Dean said before closing his eyes and missing the smile that flashed across Castiel's face.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Day Six

_I'm sorry this took awhile, but I found out I am really immature when it comes to writing stuff like this chapters smut. I apparently can read about this easily, but write? No. I'm usually more mature, as I am 15. So yeah sorry for delaying this. I also apologize for any mistakes you find and if the sex isn't that great._

**Warning: Cas Claims Dean, Gabriel Claims Sam. Fluff. Dean throws a hissy fit, Cas makes Gabriel apologize, Sam is terrified.**

**Day Six**

Cas opened his eyes to harsh light of the sun. He looked down and found Dean's head resting in the crook of his neck. He smiled, he liked the peaceful look on his human's face, it was a shame it was rare sight. Castiel cupped Dean's face in his hand and the hunter leaned into it in his sleep.

"He decided you know." Gabriel said quietly.

"I know."

"So why haven't you woken him and claimed his fine ass?" Cas glared at the last part. He didn't like thinking that anyone checked out his human. "Don't get your panties in a wad. I'm just stating that he is one of the more 'supermodel' type looking people."

"Why haven't you claimed Sam's?" Cas finally responded.

"Because he wants to wait until tonight, and he wants the house empty."

"I will make sure we are out tonight then. Will you extend me the courtesy of clearing out for the day? Also, will you make sure Bobby doesn't return until we're done?"

"Of course. That's all I came for. Have fun Cas, and remember to stretch before going in." Gabriel winked before disappearing. Dean began to stir.

"Cas?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Dean." Cas placed a kiss to his forehead.

"I assume you know my decision?"

Cas had the biggest smile plastered across his face. His eyes shined a clear, bright blue. "Yes, and I'm the happiest I've ever been." Dean felt his heart swell at his words.

"So, uh...When are you going to 'claim' me?" Dean felt his face flush.

"As soon as Sam and Gabriel leave." He planted a soft kiss on Dean's lips that he happily returned.

"I hope they leave soon, but what about Bobby?"

"He didn't come home, or more accurately, didn't stay home last night."

"Why?"

"He didn't enjoy waking up to our 'Sexcapades' yesterday, and when he came home, our brothers were-"

"I don't need to know!" Dean cried out.

Cas chuckled. He rolled himself on top of Dean.

"Did they leave?"

"Not quite yet, but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun while we wait." Dean grinned at his response and grabbed the angel's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Has Sammy been branded Gabe's yet?" Dean asked as Cas started biting and licking his neck.

"Not yet."

"Do you know w-when?" Cas had started nibbling on his ear, knowing full well it drove him crazy.

"Dean." Cas had pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."Cas said blood rushed down to his already half-erect member. Dean wouldn't admit it, but having Cas say shut up turned him on like nothing else. He pulled Cas down and claimed his lips. Cas deepend the kiss. Dean moaned as Cas slid his rough hand against his nipple and began pinching it. Dean ran his hand up Cas' spine causing the angel to shudder and moan into the kiss. The angel grabbed Dean's traveling hands and pinned them above his head with one hand. "You know what that does to me Dean."

"Cas, can I touch your wings?" Dean asked, green eyes staring into blue ones. Cas looked slighlty nervous for the first time in days, but he still complied and his wings appeared, he sat back on his haunches like he was presenting himself to Dean, which Dean supposed he was. They were massive, even more so than Dean had seen in his dream, and they were black and each feather was lined with blue. Dean stretched out his hand and placed a hand gently on the soft feathers. Castiel shuddered as Dean began stroking each feather of his right wing. "Does that feel good?"

Cas nodded his head. "Y-You'll find out when you get your w-wings!" Dean began stroking the left wing also.

"Has anyone ever touched you like this?"

"N-no. My wings aren't to be touched by anyone but my mate or mates, if I had more than one." Dean's hands stopped moving and Cas gave a groan of protest.

"You're not going to take another mate, are you Cas?" Dean didn't look at the angel. Cas leaned forward and lifted Dean's chin to stare into his beautiful eyes.

"Why would I want another? I have you." Dean felt relieved and went back to stroking the feathers. Suddenly Dean and Cas were both naked,

"They left I take it?" Cas answered by stroking his shaft teasingly and silencing Dean with his lips, Dean moved his hand up the ridge of the right wing making Cas purr, that's right, _purr,_ like a freaking _cat_ and thrust his hips forward, siding their erections together. "Oh..Cas!" Dean coildn't help but cry out at the delicious friction Cas was causing.

"Does that feel good Dean?" Cas questioned, a smirk plastered across his face as he moved away from Dean's mouth, down his jawline and next to his ear. He blew his hot breath behind his ear, causing his hackles to rise.

"C-Cas. stop teasing me."Dean ran both his hands along the top of his wings. Cas moaned rather loudly at the contact, his wings shook and the feathers became ruffled.

"W-why should I?" He managed after a moment. Dean slid his hand behind Castiel and placed his hand where Cas' wings met. Castiel thrust really hard into Dean, and he bit his neck just as hard, but he didn't cum like he had the day before. "Now look who's teasing who." Dean trailed his hands back up the angel's wings. "Are you ready Dean?" Dean nodded. Cas slid his hand down, thumbing the slit of Dean's penis as he did. He reached under the hunter's balls and found his entrance.

"Lube. We need lube." Dean blurted. Castiel could tell Dean was nervous and a little scared, but knew he wanted this.

"Don't worry Dean, I knew we'd need lubricant, I used my grace to coat my fingers." Cas admitted reassuringly, before easing his finger into Dean's tight hole. Dean felt a slight burning sensation, but it wan't as bad as he thought it'd be. His body did want to expel the intrusion, but he ignored the urge. Cas kissed him eagerly on the mouth, Dean pulled him so they were chest to chest. Cas inconspicuosly slid in a second finger as he distracted Dean with battle for dominance with his tongue. Cas moved his fingers rhythmically in and out of Dean's tight hole. Dean began to moan as he got used to the sensation and this time when Cas entered a third finger he shuddered in pleasure. 'Are you ready to be mine Dean?" Cas asked huskily. Dean nodded and stroked his right wing. Cas removed his fingers and Dean gave an involuntary whimper at the loss. Cas aligned himself at the hunter's entrance and leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek as he slid his throbbing erection in slowly, Dean gripped his feathers tightly as he fully sheathed himself inside his lover. "It's ok Dean." The angel whispered in his ear, placing soft chaste kisses along his jawline.

After a few moments Castiel felt Dean start to thrust up onto his cock. "Move Cas!" He growled. The angel complied, pulling himself almost all the way out before slamming back in. Dean groaned. "Cas.." The angel started a steady rhythm, that Dean became less okay with as he felt his climax nearing. "Cas...harder...faster..." He panted. Castiel smiled before he pulled back until just the tip remained in the hunter and rammed himself back in, finding Dean's sweet spot and making the headboard hit the wall, _hard_. Dean released his hard grasp on the feathers and started smoothing them back in place causing Cas to moan loudly in Enochian.

"Dean...I need...to brand your soul...before we reach our release." Dean nodded.

"Do it Castiel. I'm ready to be claimed as yours."Cas gave a proud smile before he slowly reached inside Dean while he continued to move fast and hard in his loosening hole. Dean gave a out a cry of pain and gripped the angel's feathers hard yet again causing Cas to slam hard against his prostate. A piercing cry escaped Dean's mouth, resonating from his very soul as he was branded Castiel's. As Cas finished branding his soul Dean came and Cas followed quickly after, Dean felt a sense of completeness as Cas pulled his arm from his stomach. The angel's wings retreated back into his vessel and he rolled off Dean landing on his right side. Dean snuggled up to the angel. He felt utterly content in this moment, he finally had someone that he loved that he was guaranteed to keep for eternity.

"I love you Dean." Cas' voice sounded full of emotion and when Dean looked at him, he saw the angel was crying. He kissed the tear that slid down Castiel's cheek.

"I love you too Castiel."

* * *

It was 4:00 in the afternoon and now Dean and Castiel sat together on the couch watching Burn Notice.

"I do not understand. Why am I Fiona?" Cas tilted his head in that adorable way he does when he's confused.

"Because she is Michael's girlfriend."

"But I am neither a girl nor do I know Michael." Dean sighed.

"Cassie, how can you not understand this moron?" Gabe's voice questioned from behind them.

"He said I was Fiona, he was Michael, Sam was Nate, you were Ruth and Bobby was Sam Axe."

"Why are me and Cassie the girls? We're the dominate ones."

"Gabe!" Sam protested as he walked into the room.

"What? I'm just stating facts Sammy boy."

"They don't need to know!"

"It's too late now." The archangel shrugged. "But anyways Cassie, I think he means in terms of who the characters and their roles. He is Mike because he is the leader, you are Fiona because she is Mike's lover, Sam is his wayward brother,"Sam protested 'wayward' but Gabriel continued,"Which makes him Nate, I am Sam's lover so I am Ruth and Bobby is Sam Axe because he is the useful,grumpy, drunk that assists us."

A look of comprehension crossed Castiel's face.

"Thank you for explaining Gabriel." His brother smiled at him.

"Anytime Cassie."

"So you understand your dick of a brother, but not me?" Dean asked in the 'what the hell' sense.

"Dean. Don't call him that, and he took the time to explain whereas you just told me with no explanation."

Dean just turned sharply back to the Tv. He knew Casn was right, but refused to acknowledge that fact.

"Baby gonna cry?" Gabriel teased.

"Shut up!"

"Aww, he's so cute when he throws a hissy fit."

"I'm not throwing a hissy fit!" Dean pratically yelled.

"Really? Cause your face is red, you keep shouting and now you're stomping your feet." Gabriel said as Dean stood up and walked past him into the kitchen, making sure he hit his shoulder as he passed, trying to pretend it didn't hurt when he walked to the fridge. "Oh and now the shoulder push. I think this is one of the fastest times I've pissed you off." Gabriel smiled and glomped Dean on the back as he passed.

"Gabe!" Sam scolded. "Take it off his back."

Dean started twisting his shirt to see what he did. Castiel quickly went to Dean and showed him the paper after he took it off his back. 'Kick Me' the sign read. "Sonofabitch!" Dean tried to run and punch the angel and Gabriel used Sam as a shield even though they all knew he couldn't hurt him. Castiel wrapped an arm around his waist and whispered into his ear. "Let me handle this Dean." Dean nodded and leaned against the back of the couch as Castiel disappeared and reappeared next to Gabriel.

"What are you doing Cassie?" Gabe began backing away from him, and disappeared as a predatory smirk flashed across his brother's face. Cas followed him.

"Great. I hope Cas doesn't kill him." Sam said, taking a seat on the couch. "So which episode is this?" Dean settled in the couch also.

"The one where they accidentally burn Jesse Porter I think."

"Maybe Cas is Jesse too. I mean him and Mike become best friends."

"May-" Just then Gabriel and Castiel appeared with Castiel holding his brother's ear and the archangel's face was covered in a mysterious green slime.

"Apologize to Dean."

"I didn't do anything!"

"You upset Dean and to me that counts as something."

"No, I'm not apologizing because he threw a hissy fit because I'm better at explaining things to you."

"Apologize or we go back." Cas threatened.

"You wouldn't." They disappeared again and when they showed up again ten minutes later, Gabriel was soaked head to toe in green slime. "I'm sorry Dean!" Gabriel was on his knees begging for forgiveness in front of him, clutching his leg close and getting green slime on his jeans. Castiel stood next to the Tv, looking at Dean expectantly.

"I-I forgive you." Dean stuttered in shock. Gabriel hugged his leg tighter.

"Thank you!"

"Gabe?" Sam asked, frightened by his actions. He looked at his lover.

"I'm sorry I upset Dean! Please forgive me Sammy!" He tackled Sam with a bear hug.

"Aww! You got slime on my pants!" Dean grumbled. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean was suddenly in a different pair of jeans

"Gabe, maybe you should clean yourself off."

"I'll have to take a shower, Cassie made sure I couldn't just zap away the goo." He pouted, before disappearing to the sound of wings and moments later they heard the shower start. Sam made a noise of disgust as he touched the slime Gabe had left on him

"Cas what is this?"

Cas snapped his fingers and the goo was gone."That is not of import."

"Cas, not that I don't appreciate Gabe's suffering, but what did you do to him?"Dean questioned.

"I just...made him the _'star of the show'_." Cas replied cryptically with an amused smirk.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see tomorrow at 3."

The Winchesters exchanged a look, and decided to leave it alone. Cas sunk into the couch between the brothers. "I like this Michael character."

* * *

When Gabriel came downstairs, he made sure to stay far away from Dean and Cas.

"What do you two have planned for tonight?" Gabriel asked with obvious undertones as he sat on Sam's lap.

"Noth-"

"We are going to have dinner then we are going to see a movie." Cas cut off his mate. Dean stared at his mate confused.

_'The fuck is he talking about?'_

"What movie?"

"Not sure yet, I guess we'll just pick when we get there." Cas answered.

"When are you guys leaving?"

_'When do you want us to?"_

_'5:00 work Cassie?'_

"At about 5."

"It's 4:58 now!" Dean exclaimed. Castiel grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Then let's get going." Cas said as he pushed his mate towards the front door.

"Cas, what has gotten into you!" Dean yelled as the angel forced him out the door.

"It's Sam's turn." He whispered. That was all it took for Dean to walk on his own accord to the Impala.

"Did you get the-"

"In the ignition." Cas said as he got in the Impala.

"Cas are you-"

"I'm not reading your mind Dean."

"Then how-"

"You've been branded as mine, I can sense what you're gonna say."

"I don't care! Stop cutting me off!"

"My apologies." Dean shut the door to his baby.

"My apologies?" Dean repeated. Cas tilted his head in that way Dean has grown to love. Dean pulled his angel into a passionate kiss. Castiel pulled back after a moment.

"Dean. Unless you want to hear our brothers having relations, we need to leave, _right now_." Dean wasted no time in starting the Impala and speeding away.

* * *

Gabriel waited patiently as Castiel man-handled Dean out the door.

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Watch this."

Sam watched as the archangel moved his hand up and down the neck of Dean's empty beer bottle and he noticed that he felt something stroking his soft member. His dick twitched as he watched the smirking archangel move his hand up and down the bottle, the actions being mirrored to his hardening cock.

"W-when did you-ahh!-learn y-you could do that?" Sam managed as Gabriel gripped the bottle neck tighly.

"Just now actually." He moaned as he felt an invisible hand begin to jerk him off. Sam leaned across the couch and pulled Gabriel into a hard kiss.

Sam pulled back. "Stop teasing me, and just fuck me already!" He growled as Gabriel ran his mouth up and down his jawline, still not ceasing his actions with the bottle. He trailed kisses to Sam's neck and bit hard once he found the spot he marked the day before. "Ow! What the hell?"

"You know I don't respond well to orders." He stopped moving his hand on the bottle. Sam whimpered at the loss of the invisible hand. "And you know that I'll tease you as much as I want." Gabe whispered against his neck, nipping the day old hickey. Sam suddenly felt 6 hands touching various parts of his body. One of the invisible hand ran down his spine, another ran up and down his thigh, and another ran across his chest, one stroked his throbbing member while another played with his balls and the last hand gripped his ass tightly. Sam moaned loudly as the various sensations coursed overwhelming amounts of pleasure through him. Gabe kissed his lover to muffle his cries of ecstasy.

"G-Gabe...stop...I...can't h-handle this...all at once!" Sam pleaded as his release refused to come due to over stimulation. Gabriel smirked.

"Not 'til I'm sure you have learned to let me lead."

"Gabe! P-Please!"

"What the hell do you two think you're doing! And on my couch too!" Sam whipped his head back to see Bobby standing in the doorway. Before either spoke, Castiel appeared and placed his fingers to Bobby's forehead. Sam bit his lower lip to keep from groaning.

"My apologies brother." Cas said before he and the old hunter vanished to the sound of flapping wings.

"You're lucky they interuppted Sammy, or I wouldn't stop torturing you." Gabe growled and the invisible hands disappeard. He snapped his fingers and they were in their room, Gabriel straddling his hunter's waist as they laid on the semi-uncomfortable matress naked.

"Are you ready Sam?" Gabe questioned as he reached for a bottle of lube and began coating his fingers generously.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sam answered nervously. Gabe trailed his hand down Sam's toned body, avoiding his leaking cock and his close-to-exploding- balls, and finding the hole he was searching for. He leaned down and kissed Sam, trying to distract him as he slid his coated fingers in the tight, resistent opening. Sam writhed slightly, obviously uncomfortable and he sank his nails into the archangel's back. Gabriel's wings appeared. Sam studied them curiously, they were white with feathers outlined in gold. "They're beautiful Gabriel." The archangel smiled.

"Touch them if you'd like and if you have to grab something hard, please let it be my wings and not my back." Sam reached out and ran his hand through the feathers, Gabriel shook his wings in pleasure, and deciding Sam was distracted enough he pushed another finger into his lover who hardly noticed.

"Why haven't you shown them to me before?"

"An angel typically only shows his wings to his mate and/or mates." Gabriel explained as he scissored his fingers inside Sam. Sam gave a small moan of pleasure.

"You're not gonna take another mate are you?" Gabriel gripped the hunter's softening cock and began jerking him. Sam thrust his hips up eagerly, matching the rhythm Gabriel held. Sam pulled lightly on the feathers and ran his free hand along the bone at the top,Gabriel moaned rather loudly at the action before responding honestly.

"Of course not. Now Sam, you now I love you right?"

"Yeah."

"Know I say this with love."

"OK?"

"Shut up. Sex typically goes by smoother without dialouge." Sam looked slightly offended,but said nothing. Gabriel smirked before he pushed in a third finger and was pleased to discover Sam didn't seem to mind anymore as he pumped his fingers in and out of th opening. Sam continued to run one hand through the feathers of the right wing with his left hand while he trailed the nails of his right hand down the front of the archangel until he reached his throbbing cock and started thumbing the slit. Gabriel leaned down and kissed his hunter, biting and licking his lower lip. "Gabe..."Sam moaned. Gabriel continued ravashing the hunter's mouth while he moved his hand from Sam's hard dick and thrust his erection and Sam's hand forward, causing a fantastic friction as their shafts rubbed against each other.

"Oh...Gabe..."

"Are...you ready?" Gabe panted. Sam noddedand spread his legs. Gabriel removed his fingers and lined the head of his leaking member at Sam's loosened entrance. Sam handed him the lube and he applied it generously. Sam had both hands on the angel's wings, waiting readily and needily for him to push inside him. Gabe pushed in slowly, leaning over to kiss Sam and explore his mouth, he felt Sam clutch his wings and give a small whimper at the unfamiliar feeling. "It's ok Sammy." He said as he was fully sheathed inside him. He reached down and began stroking Sam's aching cock as he waited for his signal to move.

"Move." Sam whispered against his lips and thrust himself onto his lover's member. Gabe pulled almost all the way out before ramminng back moaned and loosened his grip on his feathers. Gabe pounded into him relentlessly, but with a steady pace.

"I have to...brand...your soul...before we release..."The angel panted.

"Do..it.." Sam choked out. Gabriel reached forward and his arm went through the flesh of Sam's stomach. As he made contact, a cry of pain resonated from the very soul he branded. Gabe decided he didn't like that awful sound and he thrust his hips so hard forward that he made the headboard hit the wall hard enough that it would leave an indention, Sam cried out in a mixture of utter pain and ecstasy. Gabriel finished branding his soul and gave one final thrust into Sam before he came inside his soul mate who followed quickly afterwards. Gabriel pulled out and rolled off to Sam's side, his wings gone and his newly claimed mate snuggled into his side.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Gabriel." Sam looked up and saw his angels eyes looked watery,like he was going to cry. "You're not gonna cry are you?"

"No." He answered too quickly. "Shut up!"

"There's nothing wrong with crying." Sam assured. "As long as in this case you're crying out of joy and not sadness."

"A bit of both actually."

"Why both?"

"I'm happy you're mine, but now I'm stuck with you for all eternity!" Sam nudged him. "I'm kidding, of course its just joy." Sam smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**10:00 P.M.**

Sam and Gabriel sat on the couch watching NCIS, as they waited for Dean, Bobby and Castiel. They heard laughing at the front door.

"It's too bad we can't go back there." They heard Dean say as he opened the door.

"Not after what Cas did with the shark." Bobby stated as they walked into the living room.

"I'm sorry, but Kevin wished to return to the ocean." Everyone bust laughing.

"You named him?" Dean asked through his snickering.

"That was already his name, he told me so."

"Cassie, what did I tell you about stealing animals from zoos and aquariums?" Gabriel scolded his younger brother.

"Not too." He answered in a small voice, not looking at anyone, but the floor.

"Aww. you're so cute!" Gabriel said as he tackled his brother with a hug. Cas returned the hug and smiled, until Gabriel pulled him into a headlock and ruffled his hair. Cas flashed away and reappeared behind his brother and pulled _him_ into a headlock. The brother's repeated the process until Cas made a tub of green slime appear. "Okyouwin!" Gabriel declared quickly before he vanished. Dean, Sam and Bobby who had been watching, stared at Castiel.

"Is there something on my face,or do you just like the view?" Castiel winked at them.

"What is that and why is Gabe terrified of it?" Bobby questioned.

"You'll see tomorrow on Television at 3 on channel 46." Cas answered cryptically for the second time that day before he also vanished.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed this story, there is just _**one**_ chapter left.


	7. Day Seven

_So this is the final chapter. I would like to thank those of you who reviewed/commented,and put this story on your alert and/or favorites lists._

**There is fluff, implied smut and you shall finally learn what the green slime is, Castiel hosts a game show I made up.**

**Day Seven**

Dean awoke to someone shaking him hard. "Stop!" He growled.

"Wake up Dean." A familiar female voice spoke. Dean opened his eyes to find Kat leaning over him.

"Kat?"

"How do you know who she is Dean?" Dean looked to his right and saw Cas staring at them both.

"She visited me in a dream recently."

"Kat, I didn't authorize you to-"

"I was just trying to show Dean a fraction of what the angels did to you because of your love for him."

"He didn't need to see even a second of what I went through!" Cas snapped glaring at Kat. Dean looked at his mate and frowned, he never expected his angel to sound angry.

"Cas, I'm glad she showed me."

"Why?" Cas growled still glaring at Kat who just returned it.

"Because...it made me realise that you've given everything for me...and I've given you nothing but pain...and misery." Dean confessed, looking anywhere but at the angels. "And I thought, it was time for me to give you the one thing I had besides pain and misery,...my love." A finger lifted up his chin and he was staring into the beautiful blue eyes that belonged to _his_ angel. Castiel smiled at Dean and kissed his forehead before putting his forehead against Dean's.

"Dean, don't you know that I would accept anything you have to give, good or bad?" Dean grinned.

"Not to be rude, but are you two done?" Cas pulled away from Dean and looked at Kat expectantly."Castiel, I shall be leaving soon to report on the success of your mating. Do you have any questions Dean?"

"Yes, I do actually. Was it you that pushed me into Cas the other day?"

"Yes."

"Uh, Ok...How much have you seen over the last week exactly?"

"Everything." Kat admitted shamelessly. Dean's eyes widened. "I also gave you that wet dream." Dean's jaw gaped.

"Dean, Kat has been with us every single moment this week." Cas confessed.

"What?"

"How do you think I was able to say and do some of the things I did?"

"She told you what to say ?"

"Not exactly. She more so gave me the confidence to say what I was already thinking."

Dean took a moment. "Then you really are a perv."He finally said.

Cas shoved Dean playfully.

"I'm not a perv."

Dean laughed and pushed back. "Yes you are! Did you hear the things you said to me at all this week?"

"Of course, I said them."

"What about the pie incident?"

"What _'pie incident'_?" Gabriel asked, him and Sam suddenly appearing to the sound of flapping wings.

"Nothing." Dean said quickly.

"Oh really."Kat snapped her fingers and a TV appeared, showing Dean and Cas sitting across from each other in a diner. They both had the same food and drinks.

TV Cas bit into his pie and moaned loudly.

TV Dean chuckled. "_Good right?"_

"_Delightful."_ Tv Cas answered before he took another bite. "_Mmm."_ Cas groaned after every bite.

_"Keep it down Cas, it sounds like you're having sex."_ TV Dean teased.

"_How would you know what I sound like when having sex?"_ Cas tilted his head.

"_I don't but I imagine that's how you'd sound."_Cas motioned for Dean to lean across the table. "_Would you like to find out for yourself?"_ They heard him whisper into Dean's ear seductivley, causing TV him to shudder. They saw Dean's face flush. Then the scene ended. Everyone turned to look at the two lovers still sitting on the bed. Sam and Gabe bust out laughing.

"Damn Cas, who knew you could be so seductive? I...I would think t-that Dean would of tried to jump your bones right then and there." Sam choked out.

"Me too, Why didn't you Deano?" Gabe asked through a fit of giggles.

"He wanted to." Kat added.

"Shut up!" Dean snapped.

"I gotta hand it to you Cassie, you sure can mess with a guys head." Gabriel said proudly rustling his younger brother's hair.

"So can you. Don't you remember the popsicle incident?" Kat intervined. She snapped her fingers and they all saw Sam and Gabe sitting in a bar.

"Kat no!" Gabe pleaded, but she ignored him.

"_So you knew that Cas was planning this with this Kat person?"_

_"Of course Sambo."_

_"Huh. Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Because Cas asked me not to."_ TV Gabe snapped his fingers and a red,white and blue popsicle appeared. He slid it slowly into his mouth, making sure he had Sam's full attention.

_"What are you doing?" Tv _Sam questiioned_._

_"What? I wanted something sweet." _Gabe shrugged before he slowly, deliberately wrapped his mouth around the frozen treat. He moaned as he moved his mouth up and down his popsicle. They saw Sam bite his lower lip and look away. He gained Sam's attention once more by moaning loudly. Sam saw Gabe licking up and down the length of the popsicle, flattening his tongue against the side, and every once in awhile he swirled his tongue against the tip. Sam bit his lower lip even harder, causing a small amount of blood to rise. Gabe gave moaned once more, so loud that people turned to look at them.

_"Am I bothering you Sammy?" _Gabe questioned as he saw Sam looking away in embarrasment.

_"No." _Sam answered quickly taking a swig of his beer. The scene ended then. Dean and Cas started snickering.

"Shut up Dean!" Sam shouted, his face a deep crimson.

"Wow Sammy I'm surprised you didn't jump him right then and there!" Dean exclaimed.

"I know, why didn't you Samo?" Cas mocked.

"I don't like how Dean has corrupted you!" Sam told them before leaving.

"Is there a reason you two came in here?" Dean asked.

"Sam wanted to check on you two. It's one thirty and you two are still in bed." Gabe answered.

"We had a late night."

"Oh believe me, we know. You aren't exactly quiet with your...?"

"Sexcapades." Cas filled in the blank.

"Yeah, that's it. Sexcapades." Gabe agreed. "I made lunch. So I'll see you guys soon." He said before vanishing.

"Will you leave now Kat? I think you've fully embarassed us enough today."

"Of course. Enjoy your mate Castiel, and if you ever need me to help you find another mate, let me know. Goodbye, Dean, the next time you see me, it will be as an angel, have a good restof your life. I will see you around Cas." Kat said her goodbye and flashed away.

"Bye!" Dean called after her.

"Let's get dressed and then let's go eat." Cas said as he got up from the bed and pulled on a pair of Dean's jeans.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Gabriel is washing mine."

"But you guys can just zap them clean right?"

"Yes, but we are allowed to live on earth for one year without being called back to heaven and we have decided to learn human methods and try to blend in." Cas explained while pulled on a black muscle shirt. He threw Dean a matching shirt and a pair of faded jeans.

"Will you still have your angel mojo?" Dean quizzed, putting on the clothes.

"Yes, I will stilll have my grace, I just want to try being human for awhile." Cas stated as he stood by the door.

* * *

"Cassie please don't show them!" Gabriel pleaded, on his knees in front of his brother. Cas smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Aww, now I have to."

"You're so mean!" Gabriel pouted getting up and juming on his mate's lap. "Sammy, he's being mean to me!"

Sam sighed. "Stop whining, you're not a child."

"It's about to start." Dean interrupted. They all turned to the TV.

_"Slimed! is coming up next on Nickelodeon."_

"Cassie!" Gabe pleaded once more, but his brother just ignored him.

The Tv cut to a shot of Cas standing on weird looking stage. _"Hello, My name is Castiel Winchester and welcome to Slimed!. Jeff couldn't be here tonight unfortunately, so you'll just have to put up with me." _An unseen audience laughed and applauded. _"Let's meet our contestants, first up we have Danneel Harris." _A young brunette walked to one of four podiums and waved eagerly at everyone. "_Next we have Clay Miller."_ A kid that looked like a younger version of Sam walked up to the podium next to the girl_."Next we have Tom Hanniger,"_A boy that looked like a younger version of Dean walked to the next podium. _"And last but not least we have Gabriel Winchester." _They watched as a 12 year old Gabe walked nervously to the last podium. The audience applauded.

_"Round 1 will be some Trivia Questions, Round 2 will be What you should know, and Round 3 will be a scavenger hunt in the slime pool." Tv _Cas explained walking over to Danneel. "_Round 1 will begin after this commercial break." _

"This is what you put him through yesterday?" Dean looked at his lover.

"Yes."

"That's not the worst part." Gabe groaned.

"Castiel and Gabriel Winchester?" Sam questioned.

Cas shrugged. "We liked the sound of it."

"We?"

"I asked Gabriel about it before this incident. It's back on." Cas said, turning back to the TV.

_"Alright kids, to be clear, the three of you with the most points will be moving on to the second round. The first round will consist of questions about things that each of you know a lot about. Push your buzzer when you have the answer, once you push the button you must answer, if you don't know the answer or get it wrong you will be slimed. Are you guys ready?"_

_"Yeah!" Tom, Danneel and Clay exclaimed in unison. Gabriel looked terrified at his podium._

_"First question,"The studio lights became an intense green, the audience grew silent,"Who is the star of the television show 'Victorious'?"_

_Tom hirt his buzzer first. "Victoria Justice." _

_"That is...Correct! 10 points for Tom. Next question, what is the name of the iCarly theme song?"_

_Danneel buzzed first this time. "Leave it all to me." _

_"That is...Correct! 10 points for Danneel! Next question, What is the real name of Batman?"_

_Gabe buzzed first. "Bruce Wayne." He answered nervously._

_"Correct! Next question, who is our usual host Jeff Sutphan also known as?"_

_Clay buzzed first. "Pickboy."_

_"Correct!"_

* * *

**_*5 minutes later*_**

_"Danneel, I'm sorry, but you will not be moving on to round two. We will return after a short commercial break." Castiel announced. _

"How did you not know what Spongebob was?" Dean asked Gabe who was curled into Sam's side.

"I've never heard of Spongebob!"

"But he has Sponge in his name!"

"Leave him alone Dean, the slime was punishment enough."

"I guesss you're right. Cas you are an excellent game show host." Dean stated, turning his head to look into his lovers eyes from where his head rested in Cas' lap.

"Thank you Dean." Cas planted a kiss on his cheek.

_"It's time for round two, What You Should Know. Are you ready?" Castiel yelled at the audience who roared in excitement."What is the capital of Texas?"_

_Tom buzzed."Austin." _

* * *

***5 minutes later***

_"Tom and Gabriel will be moving on to round three, I'm sorry Clay, but you know there is only one way to exit this stage...through the brain shower!"_ Cas pointed to the slimefall that Danneel had walked through at the end of round one. Clay smiled and waved bye to the audience before he walked quickly through. _"What a good sport. Round three will begin after another commercial break." _

"Aww, I liked Clay." Sam whined.

"That's only because he looked like you."

"No."

"Liar." Dean called.

"Leave him alone Dean." Cas said."You like Tom because he looks like you and you know it."

"No."

"Liar." Sam mocked.

"Shut up!" They sat in silence until Cas broke it just a moment before the show came back on.

"I like Gabriel the best." Dean looked up with a look of utter betrayal at his angel's words.

"I like the host the best." Gabe said in return, earning the same look from Sam. The angels just looked at the TV.

_"All you have to do is find the orange key in the slime pool, the first to find it wins."_Castiel was saying as the Winchesters decided to pay attention again. _"Ready, set...go!" _Tom jumped into the pool and searched vigorously for the key,while Gabe stood at the edge of the pool. They saw Castiel not so shamelessly knee Gabe into the pool, Gabriel waved his arms violently in the pool.

_"I found it!"_Tom shouted, holding up the key before getting out of the pool and walking to Castiel's side.

"Congrats Tom Hanniger, You have just won Slimed!" TV Cas smiled and patted the boy on the back. "Your prize is a new Vizio Laptop and a new Xbox Kinect!" The audience cheered and didn't notice Gabriel starting to drown in the pool of slime.

_"I'm sorry Dean Winchester! I won't upset him again Cassie I promise!" _TV Gabriel yelled as his head submerged in the goo. The program ended on a shot of Jeff Sutphen holding up Tom's arm in victory.

"You better keep your word brother, or I will throw you into that pool again." Cas threatened.

"Scout's honor." Gabriel said.

"You have no honor." Dean sneered.

"Dean. Do you want to go through what he did?" Cas quizzed.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. You two are going to get along or you'll both go for a dip in the slime."

"Cas-" They both started.

"I suggest you two get along and show me some respect." Cas said firmly.

Sam chuckled. "You're still awesome Cas."

"And you're still not so bad yourself." Cas grinned.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and saw he was lying with his head on Gabriel's chest. He moved away quickly.

"Are you okay Deano?" Gabe yawned.

"Yeah, where's Sam and Cas?" He asked as he looked around the living room.

"They left to go get food."

"How long have I been sleeping on you?"

"Three hours. You fell asleep during a documentary on penguins Sam put on."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you looked peaceful, and despite what you might believe, I do like you Dean, and I like that peaceful look on your face and so do Cassie and Sam. No one likes that angsty expression you usually wear."

Dean couldn't help but smile at that. "I guess I should lighten up huh?"

"Yeah, maybe a little. It's nice that you care Dean, but you're miserable because you worry too much, and now that you have me and Cassie, you don't have to be so anxious all the time, we'll protect you, Sam, Bobby and each other, of course." Gabe told the hunter.

"You're right. I can't help it though, so forgive me if I slip sometimes."

"Of course Dean." Gabriel responded before going back to watching Monk."I love this show, I can't believe it, but I actually admire his attention to detail, I mean he is afraid of milk and germs and basically everything, yet he still manages to solve the case."

* * *

"Do you think he's awake yet?"

"I know he is."

"Did he hit Gabe?" Sam quizzed.

"No, they are actually getting along peacefully."

"That's a relief. How much longer should we wait?"

"Another half-hour. We are expected to bring food."

"Great." Sam got up from the booth. "We better go then." Sam walked out of the bar with Castiel following closely behind him.

* * *

Bobby growled as he heard the rhythmic slamming of two headboards from across the hall into the wall. When one got faster the other sped up to match it, it was an endless process. _'Damn them. I can't wait until they go back to hunting tomorrow, then I'll finally be free of this torture." _

"C-CAS!" He heard Dean cry out.

_'I wish the walls were sound proof.'_ Bobby silently cried to himself.

_'Why didn't you say so sooner?' _Gabe asked and suddenly Bobby only heard his grumbling.

_'Thanks Gabe.' _Bobby muttered in his head. His face flushed.

* * *

_So I hope you liked this story. Thanks for reading. If you haven't already done so, go to the Teen Choice Awards website, lie about you age if you have to and vote for Supernatural, and Jensen or Jared everyday. There is a sequel to this story, it is called 'One Week:Prank Wars'_


End file.
